


Your Once Love

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, dream and george are terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sapnap knows that Dream has fallen out of love with him, but it’s much easier to pretend he doesn’t.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Your Once Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure angst but i’m shit at writing angst so it sucks lol
> 
> i actually hate this but i wanted to post it anyway deepest apologies

Sapnap had known about it long before George had gathered the courage to tell him. As oblivious as he could be, he wasn’t blind.

But it was so much easier to pretend he was.

It was so easy to pretend he didn’t see the way Dream’s eyes always lingered on George the same way they used to him, or the way his voice had began to falter when he whispered “I love you,” to Sapnap in their bed at night. It was so easy to ignore the ache he’d feel in his chest when Dream stopped wanting to touch him like he used to, when Sapnap would see love marks on Dreams neck and abdomen that he hadn’t left there himself.

But was it?

Was it really easier, when it was also the only thing that occupied his mind every waking moment? No matter how he tried to ignore it, brush it off as baseless jealousy, it always lingered at the back of his mind, thriving and thrashing and reminding Sapnap that he wasn’t enough. Not for Dream, anyway.

What had he done wrong?

He tried to retrace his steps, tried to recall what might’ve made Dream fall out of love with him. Or maybe Dream had never loved him in the first place, maybe it was all an act Dream put on for his boyfriend out of pity. What would Sapnap give, to go back to the time when Dream would hold him every night, when Dream would kiss the crown of his head just because he could, when Dream was his. Sure, Sapnap still had him, but Dream wasn’t his anymore.

He was Georges.

George and his perfect smile. His gorgeous mahogany eyes and his rosy cheeks, his ebony hair and his contagious laugh. He really couldn’t blame Dream for falling. That didn’t make it any less heart wrenching.

_ Their best friend. _

“I’ve been sleeping with Dream.”

Sapnap felt his eyes widen, his head whipping around to look at George, who couldn’t meet his eyes. Sapnap couldn’t blame him.

The two had been sitting on the couch in the living room of Sapnap and Dreams house, the room dim besides natural light spilling in through the windows and the air stale from the bitter cold of December. 

Sapnap was shocked. How could he not be? Of course he knew this was going on, even the most oblivious fool in the world could see it, but he hadn’t expected George to tell him. Nor Dream. In all honesty, Sapnap had hoped he could ignore it until either it just stopped (wishful thinking), or he caught them in the act. One of them confessing to him was the last thing he expected, even if George had told him prior to coming over that he needed to tell him something important.

Sapnap inhaled sharply, and instead of holding up his facade, he said “I know.”

George looked up at Sapnap with questioning eyes, but Sapnap ignored them. 

“I’m sorry I— I couldn’t hide it any longer. I had a feeling you were at least somewhat aware, but I wanted to tell you first hand. Dream doesn’t know I’m telling you.” George stuttered out, fiddling with his fingers in his lap anxiously. Sapnap wanted to scoff.

“How long, George?” Sapnap turned his head to look at his best friend. One of the only people in the world who he trusted. Or used to.

When George didn’t answer he tried again. “How long have you been fucking around with my boyfriend?”

“Sapnap I—” George began, but stopped and started again. “Two months, going on three.”

It was quiet. Sapnap didn’t say anything, and George didn’t know what to.

“I’m in love with him, Sapnap.”

Now Sapnap really scoffed, and he felt like he might’ve struck George across the face if he didn’t have as much restraint as he did.

“I loved him first.”

That night, Dream had returned home to a house missing over half of its belongings, and most significantly, missing one of its occupants. There was only one sign that anyone had ever lived here with Dream before, that being the neatly folded leaflet left on the kitchen counter, covered in messy scrawl and stained with tear drops.

It was a letter.

_~~ Dearest ~~ Dream, _

_ I’m sorry I couldn’t be enough for you. But really, I’m not surprised. When have I ever been enough for anyone? _

_ I knew, Dream. You thought you were so good at hiding it, but I knew. Who could miss the way you looked at George? The soft smile, the spaced out eyes, the dopey hue.  ~~ The same way you used to look at me. ~~ _

_I would like to say I’m not mad, but that would be a lie. I’m furious. How could you do this to me? To us? After all the_ _things you said, all the promises you made,_

_ they were only true to him. _

_ I’m leaving now Dream, and I’m not telling you where I’m going. Not that you’d care. I’ve blocked your number. But I couldn’t bring myself to delete our last conversation. It ended with an “I love you”, and I’m not quite ready to accept that you were lying when you said that. _

_ I just want to know, it’s been eating me alive, _

_ when did you give up on loving me? _

_ — Your once love  _


End file.
